


Quiet Care

by Astray



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare, Romeo e Giulietta - Ama e Cambia il Mondo
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 01:46:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5689840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astray/pseuds/Astray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mercutio is used to being his family's black sheep, and that no one ever cares about him. But sometimes, he is reminded that it's not necessarily the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet Care

Mercutio was used for Paris to get all the praise. It was to be expected. Paris did not brawl. Paris did not get into trouble. Paris was soft. Paris was quiet.

Mercutio was used to people noticing him only for the problems he caused. To the Prince's late night or early morning lectures. For the relentless reminder that he had to be an example.

Mercutio lived with the assumption that no one understood him. He had gotten used to the fact that maybe no one cared enough, unless peace was directly threatened.

But sometimes, Mercutio was proven wrong. Sometimes, the Prince would let his hand linger on his shoulder in comfort. Sometimes, the Prince would simply look at him like he was important, like he mattered. And on these occasions, Mercutio did not want to be quiet, or soft, or careful; he did not want to be like Paris. Because he knew that their uncle cared for him, and it did not matter that he was not his cousin at all.

 


End file.
